gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III
The MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III is an AEUG prototype mobile suit, it is featured in the original design series Zeta Gundam Mobile Suit Variations (Z-MSV). The "Gundam Mk-III" also refers to three separate machines created by the AEUG, the Earth Federation Forces, and Titans. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the AEUG successfully stole the Titans' RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, two of the stolen units were sent to Anaheim Electronics for analysis, reverse engineer and duplication of their technology Total Commentary Gundam Encyclopedia Ver.1.5, page 252 . Engineers found that the Mk-II was a return to the concept of a "Humanoid weapon as an enhanced space suits", the same concept behind the earliest MS. It was also known that the Mk-II suffered from high structural complexity and low airframe strength, problems specific to the EFF's technology. A group of technical experts created the Gundam Mk-III, addressing the issues found on the Mk-II. It featured an improved, simplified version of the Mk-II's complex movable frame, reducing its vulnerability. It was then thoroughly examined and brought back to the planned strength while not compromising previous improvements. The Gundam MK-III has a pair of wing binders which mounts several thrusters to increase speed and mobility. It also has lighter Gundarium alloy used in the construction of its frame and armor. Furthermore, considerable improvements were made to bring back organic movements to the joints, similar to those of the human body. In term of offensive capability, it has two back-mounted beam cannons, a beam rifle, and a shield that stores two beam sabers. It is possible to apply Anti-Beam Coating to the MS, as shown with one of the units produced by Anaheim. Because of the coating, Unit 8 has a vivid red color, the same color as the AEUG's RMS-099 Rick Dias. It was also said that the unit would had been intended to be Quattro Bajeena's personal unit.http://www.zeonic-republic.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/lost_red01a.jpg Armaments ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons are mounted on the backpack and they can rotate forward when needed. Powered by large E-cap in the backpack. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard handheld ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. This particular model has an experimental dual supply system capable of using the same e-pacs from the beam rifles of the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki and RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. By utilizing a beam drive mechanism that combines the two types of mega particle capacitors, usage such as depleting all the energy in a single shot can be realized. ;*Shield :A type of defensive armament used by many mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. It is also treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. The back of Gundam Mk-III's custom shield can store four spare e-pacs for the beam rifle, two of each type. :;*Beam Saber ::Stored on the shield are two beam sabers. This combination allows the Gundam Mk-III to quickly switch between defense and close quarter combat. History The Mk-III's development's team at Anaheim, led by Doctor Fujita, intended for the Mk-III to become the "rough draft" of a new generation of MS. It was the Mk-II which the Mk-III took inspiration from, and was also designed to surpass it. Thanks to its improvements in maneuverability and defensive capabilities over the Mk-II, the Mk-III was considered the latest evolution of general-purpose MS at the time. Several Mk-III were produced by Anaheim, and final adjustment was made to improve its frame. After Char Aznable's speech to the Federation Assembly in Dakar, it was anticipated that the Titans would double down on their war effort. It was decided that Unit 8 would be flown from Granada to Side 2 and transferred to AEUG's Collier Fleet. Two other Gundams with similar names, but of different designs also existed: the RX-166 Gundam MK-III "Eagley" (Earth Federation Forces' unit) and the transformable RX-272-2 Gundam MK-III "Halpuley" (Titans' unit). Variants ;*﻿FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III See also ;*ORX-012 Gundam Mk-IV Gallery MSF-007-front.jpg|Z-MSV version - front view MSF-007-rear.jpg|Z-MSV version - rear view MKIII.png|Anaheim Laboratory Log version (Quattro Bajeena colors) - front view MKIII-2.png|Anaheim Laboratory Log version (Quattro Bajeena colors) - rear view MKIII-l.png|AE Log Version: linearts Anaheim Laboratory Log vol.1 Background.png|As featured in Anaheim Laboratory Log GGen Gundam Mk III Spirits.png|In SD Gundam G Generation Spirits GGen Gundam Mk III Wars.png|In SD Gundam G Generation Wars sdgundammk3|SD Gundam Mk-III Mkiii.jpg|SD Gundam Mk-III capsule toys SD Gundam G Generation Genesis MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III.jpg|In SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Fan art Msf-007-mkiii.jpg 20051107msf007.jpg 20051121msf007.jpg msf007_01.jpg msf007_02.jpg msf007_11.jpg Gunpla RE_Gundam_Mk-III_box_art.jpg|1/100 RE/100 MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III (2015): box art RE100 Gundam Mk-III Unit 8.jpg|1/100 RE/100 MSF-007-8 Gundam Mk-III Unit 8 (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art mk-III(arrange).jpg|1/100 scratch-built MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III: modeled by Daishi Iseya (Hobby Japan) Action Figures GFF_0038_GundamMkIII_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0038 "MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III / FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III" figure set (2008): package front view GFF_0038_GundamMkIII_box-back.jpg|GFF #0038 "MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III / FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III" figure set (2008): package rear view GFF_0038_GundamMkIII-FullArmorGundamMkIII_Sample.jpg|GFF #0038 "MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III figure (2008): product sample (left) with parts convertible to "FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III" figure (right) Notes and Trivia *The MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III is one of many hidden units within the Super Robot Wars series, its most prominent appearances being Super Robot Wars R and Super Robot Wars D. It is piloted by Four Murasame in R'' (which replaces the RGM-89 Jegan should Amuro Ray have more kills than Kayra Su in the ''Char's Counterattack route in the beginning of the game) and Roux Louka in D'' (who gains it automatically should players choose to head to Jupiter to complete the ''Getter Robo Armageddon storyline). *The "F" in the model number stands for "Fujita". References MSF-007.jpeg|Gundam Mk-III (GFF Ver.): specifications Gundam Mk-III Zeta Plan.jpg.jpg External links *MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III on MAHQ.net ja:MSF-007 ガンダムMk-III